


The Deals The Devil Makes

by orphan_account



Category: Unofficial Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stark is tremendously curious with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, and is desperately trying to find out who he is. But Natasha and Clint wont let Tony get his information without a fight.
Relationships: Daredevil/The Avengers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably type a chapter every 3 to 4 days, and if your wondering why the story sucks, it's because I'm 12. I actually try to type as much on every chapter, because I understand how it sucks when the chapter is over. You can trust me that I wont forget about the series and remember it a year after I started it, because I'm actually not forgetful at all! So... I hope you enjoy it! Juts remember that I'm young and I'm literally telling you the story will suck. Thank you and enjoy! (btw I do NOT own Marvel, or any of these characters! It's just a fic!)

Tony was bored.  
Really bored.

Normally, he would storm up ideas for his next project.  
He spends all of his free time making new things to sell, in order to maintain his company's ratings.  
Unless he was bored. Which he was.  
He knew how dangerous being bored was. Even HE had to admit he does stupid things when he has nothing to do.

Tony lay his legs across the couch, going from channel to channel, hoping to find anything interesting. 'It is physically impossible for me to do anything idiotic while watching T.V', Tony tells himself, seconds before switching to the news channel.

“- The Man without fear, the vigilante Daredevil, has once again saved the day. Reports have been making there way to the station, stating moments during the night, where they needed help, and where saved-”Tony pauses the T.V,(Obviously, the reports are still going because this is Live, but the T.V still pauses images!) he lays back on the couch, staring, pondering over the image of Daredevil in the corner. The vigilante is seen leaping backwards from a rooftop, a shadow covering everything but the horns, and sort of the shape of his leap.

Tony tries to recall where he’d seen the terrifying vigilante. He ponders for a minute, Knuckle under his chin, then remembers the picture of Wilson Fisk, baring handcuffs on both wrists.  
The newspaper article was from a few months ago, yet, everyone seemed to be talking about it, Tony wondered if the news of the mayor’s arrest would ever get old.

A sudden ding from behind him startles his thoughts, when the elevator opens up to let out three of his teammates.

His shoulders relax when he sees Steve, Sam, and Natasha, talking and laughing, barely noticing Tony. He didn’t mind.

They head for the kitchen, still talking, Tony realizes they’re laughing over the dumbest dad jokes they can think of. Tony wasn’t even slightly surprised.

“‘Sup Tony! Whatcha watching?” Tony almost screams, as his body tenses, and turns around immediately. Clint smiles back at Tony and turns to the T.V.

“Is that Daredevil?” The question allows Tony to turn back at the T.V, “How can he see through the mask? Is there any reason why his horns are bright red, while the rest of his body is a shadow? And why is he called the ‘Devil of Hell’s Kitchen’, but also ‘The Man without Fear’? Oh! And why can’t-”  
Tony knew this would happen. He breathes one big sigh, but almost chokes when he realized what Clint just pointed out. He interrupts the archer, “Wait- The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen!?”

Clint acts shocked and taken back, even placing his hands on his own chest, gasping dramatically. “That’s all you paid attention to?! I can’t believe you Stark! I really can’t!” Clint barely attempts to keep his smile hidden. Tony knew Clint almost more than anyone. “I can read people like you book,'' he had said. He even knew that Clint could tell that Tony wanted information on the red vigilante, and that he’d have to do something to get some. “Barton you better tell me EVERYTHING you know right now!” Tony hissed.

“Why do you want to know…? Clint questioned, with a fake suspicious voice, rubbing his chin.

‘That’s the Clint I know and hate!’ Tony mentally pointed out. “ I was bored…?” Tony asked, with a fake smile. “And do you even know him Clint? Because I swear, If I owe you a favor and all you know is his name…” Tony threatened, voice blimp.

“What?! His name?! Nonsense Tony! Me and DD are best buds! I even know his favorite color!” Clint held back a laugh, and this time, tried to look serious, as if he was making a business deal.

Tony sighs, he expected this after all.

He was about to ask Clint what he owed him for DD’s data, when Steve notices Stark and Barton, and the T.V, that was now zoomed in on the image of Daredevil. “What are you guys talking about?” Tony jumps, as he glares at Steve with a hard mad look.  
“I swear I’ll buy you and Barton bells no matter what the cost…” Tony growled. “And are you blind?! The T.V is right there!” Tony snapped at the American hero.

Steve sort of expecting this from Tony, turns his head to the T.V, trying to recall where he’d seen the red ninja before. Suddenly, Cap lights up, “Isn’t his name Daredevil??” Tony sighs in defeat, meanwhile Steve is proud of himself for figuring it out.

“Natasha! Sam, get over here and help me!” Tony called.

Widow and Falcon glance over Tony’s direction, immediately noticing Steve, who was gleaming with pride, and Clint, who was grinning, his face pale, as if he was about to burst with laughter.

“What seems to be the problem?” Falcon asks, smirking at Nat, who was trying to hold her laugh as much as possible.

“SAVE me from these pea brains!” Tony emphasizes on “pea”, as if that’s all Hawkeye and Cap ever where. Some born idiots.

“Hey!” Clint and Steve chant together, turning to Tony who was now getting up.  
“What did these ‘pea brains’ ever do to you Tony?” Natasha asks, now falcon was the one choking with laughter.

“It would surely aid my struggles if you would kindly tell me all about the shit you know on Daredevil.” Tony smiles, his eyes clearly about to cry. “The shit I know on Daredevil? Can’t tell you I met him Tony, I mean I know where he patrols and all the major saves he did, and the fact that he beat the fuck out of fisk, but ya, nothing else.” Nat rolls her eyes smiling at poor Tony, “I never really bothered to meet him to be honest.” Now Tony was interested. “Wait, where he patrols?! You know where he patrols?! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Nat sighs, “Has it ever occurred to you that you never even asked?” “Well now I’m asking! Tell me more!” Nat walks away with Tony, who both secretly knew that what Tony is going to do with this information is going to be pretty stupid, but Tony knew that earlier before, when he realized he was bored.

*TiMe SkIp!!!!*

Tony flies through the skies of Hell’s Kitchen, at midnight, about to piss his pants with fright of the dark city full of muggers and gunshots and death in the air, even the name of the city scared Tony, it would scare anyone who was new to the city to be honest. Tony wondered why they even bothered to build an airport, unless someone had a death wish, they wouldn’t come to live in this city, Tony thought. He’d heard people from Hell’s kitchen say that they felt like Hell’s kitchen was their home, and felt like they belonged. They had said they wouldn’t leave this place for the world. Now that was creepy, Tony shivered at the thought of searching for a Man named after the devil, in a place called “Hell’s Kitchen”.

Tony flies towards the streets and notices a man perching on what looked like a 15 story building, at the edge, sitting like a gargoyle. Tony’s heart rises at 15 beats per second once the man notices Tony, oh, and he definitely pissed his pants by now. Tony is about to force fly himself up the buildings side, sure that there was no way the man was insane enough to jump off the tall tower. Oh man was Tony wrong about that. Tony gasps as the Man blindly flips backwards off the building, even Tony expected the man to have some sort of parachute in order to land, but no, he kept falling with absolute grace.

Tony’s about the fly down at full speed to catch the man before he’s another pancake on the streets of Hell’s kitchen, but to Tony’s surprise, The man reaches 3 meters above the ground before he lands on his feet, in a standing position, his feet sort of tilting, as if he knew exactly how to land without hurting his humanly sensitive legs.

Tony’s mouth is gaping wide open, at the man, who was now coming into focus as Tony slows down his landing with his repulsors. Daredevil. The man was Daredevil, Tony realized. 'Perfect!' Tony attempts to go stealth mode, and slowly tries to sneak up behind Daredevil, with absolute silence, about to tap him on the shoulder, when suddenly Tony, jumps with fright at the dark, gruff voice. “Why is an Avenger in my city...Anthony Edward Stark?” Tony is about to piss himself again, when he forces himself to hold it in, in order not to stink up his Ironman armor.

“I-I came to a-ask you if you wanted to come over to S-Stark’s tower…? Were watching a m-movie tonight with the rest of the Avengers, and we decided to i-invite you.” Tony forces out, with only a few stutters. Daredevil tilts his head, as if listening to something, then smirks at Tony with this evil, animal-like smile. 'Fuck that’s terrifying', Tony mentally notes.

“I’m not an idiot, I know you’re lying Anthony.” Matt pulls out his billy club and swings it towards a pole on a store, and pulls himself onto the building with one effective pull.Stark takes this as a sign to follow the vigilante onto the building, still shocked that Matt knew he was lying. He was told he was actually a pretty decent liar, and unless someone knew him for years, then they wouldn’t tell if he was lying. But Daredevil? They had just met, and he could instantly tell he was fibbing.

“Now tell me the real reason you're searching for me.” Daredevil turns towards Tony’s direction.  
“We A-Avengers wanted to meet you in p-person! That’s all, I swear!”

Daredevil chuckles, lowering his head, sort of shaking it with disappointment. “You swear? Really? Try that again Anthony, but without the lie.” Tony stops himself from screaming with fright, and breaths in and out three times. This is so unlike you Tony! You're stubborn and humorous! Get it together! Tony mentally scolds himself. “Fine, I swear on my life that this is the truth, I’ve personally been curious about you and tend to do… weird things when I’m bored. So I asked Ms. Romanoff what she knew about you and she informed me about your patrolling route.” Tony was disappointed in himself for failing to lie to one man. He put it on his mental to-do list that he was to ask the Avengers what they really thought about his lying.

“There you go! Now was that so hard?” Daredevil responded, still smirking. “ Now if you don’t mind, I’m about to ditch you.” Tony’s about to try and stop him when DD does a double flip onto a higher end of the building, and leaves Tony speechless, staring at his incredible un-human like parkour on the rooftops and poles of buildings.

For the next few months, Tony keeps trying to get Daredevil to come over to the Tower and hang out with him and his teammates, but every time he even attempts to bribe DD, he would recognize it in an instant and tell him he has no desire to meet the rest of the avengers, which was clearly surprising to Tony, who knew for a fact that everyone wants to meet the Avengers.

Once, after beating the shit and blood out of a building full of gangsters, Matt hopped onto a building, sucking back his billy-club, and recognizing 13 heartbeats behind him. He’d never met any of these people, but sensing all their features and weapons, he could tell exactly who they where. Matt knew it would likely scare them if he didn’t turn around and listed their names. And Matt didn’t care to be honest. To him, Fright was a talent he was to embrace. And if he has the opportunity to scare someone, he would take it in a heartbeat.

“Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk, Vision, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Falcon, Spider-Man, The Winter soldier, Hawkeye, and black panther? Now this is a surprise, I never expected Anthony to go this far.” Matt hears all 13 heartbeats jump at his sudden gruff, and dark voice. Perfect.

“Daredevil, we have been informed on the things Tony knew about you, and how you always leave before you answer some questions Tony would like to ask. Now I know how this may be a little too much, but for the reason that we’ve never met you, we brought everyone that was available tonight. Unless you haven't noticed Daredevil, you are outnumbered.” Captain America bravely pointed out. The Avengers could literally feel the grin Matt had on his face. Matt cakeled as he throws the other end of his billy-club into the air, “then I guess you wouldn’t mind a game of tag now would you captain!?” Matt yelled, his voice still sounding dark and gruff, but this time, louder. He swings into the air and jumps a random criss-cross pattern on the buildings in the city he grew up in, oh Matt was going to have so much fun with these super-powered teammates tonight. Then maybe he would wait ‘till they give up, then let them ask a few questions for their dying curiosity.

Cap yells orders and in seconds, they're flying, parkouring, swinging, and going through buildings as fast as they can, trying their hardest to locate the vigilante, who clearly knew he was outnumbered.

Oh, don’t get him wrong. He knew he that he would never get away from 13 of the most skilled super-heroes in the world. He was aware. But the thing is, They’re tracking down Daredevil. Not blind lawyer Matt murdock. The fact that he was blind was a bonus on his side, none of the Avengers would ever assume a blind man was Daredevil of all people! That was one of the only benefits Matt tends to find in his life without sight. As soon as he’s out of costume, Matt enjoys the scene of Avengers trying their hardest trying to find him, and he could TELL they were getting desperate.

*AnOtHeR tImE sKiP!!!*

“Where is that annoying man?!” Thor yells as loud as he can, which allows poor blind Matt to wince at the sound of Thor’s lightning and thunder, plus the sound of his loud voice. Matt sighed as he realized That Thor might attempt to beat him up later on and that he might succeed, considering the fact that Matt was extremely sensible to Thor’s powers. And to be honest, the fact that nobody was finding him didn’t even slightly discourage the Avengers to give up, instead, they took it as a challenge Matt was pledging, and kept on searching. He decided after 30 minutes of the Avenger’s endless searching, that, in conclusion, he could go home and get some sleep. The Avengers where very perseverant and clearly, they wouldn’t leave all night, and that meant if there was any trouble in his City tonight, the Avengers could take care of it for once.

The next morning he wakes up, has some coffee, and gets ready for a day of work at the office. He grabs his coat and Cane and tries to scan for Avenger movement in the air, and odd enough, he finds about half of them gone, and the other half laying on a roof talking with each other. Matt smiles and heads out the door and has a good morning at work.

**********************

Tony was frustrated. No, frustrated was an understatement. He was avoiding sleep over a man who could somehow hide from thirteen Avengers who all ran out of breath. Tony ponders this thought over and over again, staring at the counter in the kitchen. Steve was a little upset too to be honest. He disliked Daredevil’s personality already and felt like what he did last night was pointless. After that game of “tag” he and 12 other Avengers played with Matt, the Avengers started to get upset, realizing that the trip to Hell’s Kitchen was pointless on so many levels.

So the Avengers gave up. Tony thinks, That doesn’t mean I will! Tony spends an hour convincing the two spies, Natasha and Clint, to follow Daredevil. Nat was curious, yet she was still very reluctant to be snooping in this man's personal information, even though she was a spy. Clint, on the other hand, thought it was freaking awesome how Daredevil hid from so many Avengers last night, and made it his life goal to befriend this awesome human being. So eventually they set out at 11:00 at night to track down the vigilante in his home city.

Matt was in a building. But not just any building. This building belonged to one of the biggest crime bosses in the city, DiamondBack. Matt was currently pressing his ear on a safe with five different locks, one being a face scanner and another being a fingerprint identification device. The other three where combination locks, but the biggest Matt has ever had to unlock. He was past the facial scanner, identifying the wires with his heightened senses, the three combination locks, and was almost done with the fingerprint identification lock. They were pretty easy locks to unlock, so Matt was working fast.

He suddenly detects two heart beats out of the building, and as he finally unlocks the lock, he lifts his ear away from the safe, and blindly stick his hand into the safe, to find out whether or not there was anything big and important in it. Back at the office, Foggy had mentioned that DiamondBack had announced on live T.V that he had a “special” surprise for New York, and Matt knew it had something to do with this new safe that was heavily locked at their headquarters.  
He feels a humongous steel container in the safe and quickly pulls it out, detecting the two heartbeats from before getting louder. Matt slides his hands towards the bottom of the safe, just to make sure there was nothing left, then leaps onto a table and climbs up in the vents, eventually crawling out onto the roof.

He listens to the container he had just stolen, and makes sure that it isn't a bomb, by listening very closely. Nope, this was clearly an object that, oddly, didn’t use any electricity whatsoever.

Matt shoved the container to the side, and sniffed the air twice, before detecting who the two intruders where.

The first was a woman. She was, unlike other women, heavy and strong. This woman had muscles. She walked with her back straight, and seemed to have many weapons with her,especially on her belt. No sense of superpowers anywhere. Natasha Romanof, Black Widow.

The next person was a man. This man seemed to also have muscles, but also seemed to be holding a long piece of bent steel, with a long, sturdy, rubber rope. A bow. And on his back, where long sticks that looked like they had something on each side. Arrows. And he was accompanied by Black widow, the spy. This was Clinton Barton, Hawkeye.

Matt wasn’t an idiot. He knew what they were here for. But Matt was also a lawyer. He had the world's best psychology strategies anyone could know and use. He could even trick Black Widow and Hawkeye, who were both profesional spies to an amazingly high level. Daredevil jumps off the roof of the building, hiding his container from anyone who would spot in on the roof.

“I’m guessing you’re looking for me?” Daredevil questions, to Nat and Clint who where now spinning in Daredevil’s direction, Relaxing once they realize it’s just him. DD grinned, He had a plan.

“You know what we came for Daredevil. Now tell us what we want to know and we’ll leave you alone.” Black widow attempts to assure Matt, as if we was that dumb. “You understand how the Devil loves to make deals with humans, don’t you?” Matt begins. That’s right, he’s going to use his lawyer talents, and make a deal with the only Avengers who were spies. I told you Matt wasn’t an idiot.

Matt continues. “Well let’s make a deal. You understand how Tony is evading my personal life by sending you here, and Tony has no advantage on you, right? Well let’s suppose we make a deal. Let me first tell you that I was found here for the reason that DiamondBack owns an object that could destroy New York, and I have retrieved it. It is safe with me, yet the Avengers goes against my will, and evades my privacy. You know that it’s wrong.” Matt continues, listening to their heartbeats, keeping it steady with the right choices of words for every sentence, saying these words with specific phycology movements. “What are you suggesting Daredevil…?”  
Nat questioned, she seemed eager and ready for whatever Matt was to ask of her. Clint looked very excited, and that’s all Matt needed to know. They were successfully on his side.

“Keep my information away from everyone, especially the Avengers. In return, you get to have the pleasure of torturing Tony, and I get to learn from two of the greatest spies in the world.” Matt knew flattery could be easily detected, but not when the victim was already on his side, and he knew how they were both upset with Tony, so this was actually perfect.

Nat pondered over the thought, yet Matt knew she was faking it, in order not to break character, and that she was already in. He didn’t even need to check on Clint, who was already eager and excited that he gets to team up with Daredevil, his “future best friend”, as he likes to call him.

“So?” Matt asked, turning to both of them. Nat looked up and smiled. “Were in.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark is tremendously curious with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, and is desperately trying to find out who he is. But Natasha and Clint wont let Tony get his information without a fight.

Once Clint and Nat get back, Tony shoots up from the couch and runs over to the elevator, letting the spy duo out.

“Did you find anything out about him?!” Tony exclaims. “No ‘Hello my dear teammates how was your day’?” Clint responded smugly, trying his best not to grin, remembering what he and DD had discussed about keeping his secret. Matt had told them who he was and what his powers where, he wasn’t about to betray the man’s trust.

“Yes, hello, your amazing-now tell me what you found out about him!” Tony pleads. Nat gives a knowing look, nobody but Clint knew what it meant. “Daredevil was securing the object DiamondBack had announced on live TV. He wasn’t doing anything suspicious at all to be honest.” Clint had to admit, it was pretty smart of Matt to have told the only spies the Avengers had, this way, the Avengers had no chance of figuring him out. Tony didn’t want to believe the two teammates, but why wouldn’t he? They where the professional spies after all.

Tony lets out a desperate sigh, and trudges to his lab. Nat turns to Clint, “That’s a pretty good back-up story you gave him Clint, but I believe I can do better.” Natasha smirks at Clint’s crushed look. “You know what? Fine! Who can come up with the more believable back story the next time we cover for Matt gets 100$ from the loser!” Natasha cackles at Clint's bet, “Oh you are ON Clint!”. The spies start laughing and thinking up ways they can win the bet, yet, they still remained the best of friends as they laughed and insulted each other, and after a while, they started talking about all the funny things Matt could do with his awesome heightened senses. Their friendship was rather confusing to everyone else, but they just ignored it and remained close teammates. Even right now, they bet 100$, and where still laughing and talking over the stupidest things they could think of. The one mystery the two spies couldn’t solve, was their friendship, but they just forget about it and enjoy it.

Later that afternoon, the team was getting ready to watch “Into the Spider-Verse” for the first time, and suddenly, a loud ding surprises everyone, but Clint and Nat. The elevator opens up to let out Matt Murdock, with the biggest smirk on his face. Clint motions Matt to sit down next to him, and without hesitation, he does as he’s asked. Suddenly Tony starts yelling, “Why on EARTH is the man I tried my HARDEST to come over to the tower, suddenly IN THE TOWER?! And how come YOU TWO were able to convince him to come over in not even a whole NIGHT?! And why-” Steve shoots Tony a glare Tony knew too well, the “Shut-your-ass-up-and-accept-what-god-has-given-you” glare. Tony lets out aloud- maybe too loud- sigh, and ignores Daredevil as he chats with the two spies as if their best friends. Everyone but Tony seemed to try and assure Matt that they were cool, and kept trying to talk to him any chance they got.

Suddenly the movie starts, and Tony starts to hear whispering in the middle of the movie, he sneaks a peak to the side of the living room, and notices Natasha whispering Daredevil, as he nods and blindly stares at the screen, as if the only thing he was paying attention to was what Nat was whispering in his ear. She kept taking quick glances at the TV, and whenever something big happened, Nat would instantly turn to Daredevil, who was sitting in between Clint and her, and she’d start whispering in her most quiet tone possible. Tony also noticed that during the movie, when they were getting snacks, and the TV was paused, Clint and Nat where a bit closer with Daredevil, as if they were the only ones who understood him.

“Who wants a beer?!” Thor yelled, which made Matt squint, trying not to cover his ears in case someone noticed him. Nobody realized this but the spies, and they instantly reacted.  
“Thor will you not yell so loud for once?! Were right here!” Nat shot back. “I’m deeply sorry, I promise I’ll try to lower my voice more often.” Thor whispered, or at least attempted to whisper.

“He usually yells that loud Nat, what’s wrong with this time?” Sam asked, which then allows Clint to step in and defend both Nat and Matt, who were officially the only people Clint would ever defend. “There’s a first time for everything Cap, and I’m not surprised, as I would have told Thor the same thing if I started to hate it!” Natasha and Clint both knew why they were really trying to get Thor not to talk so loud, and understood Matt’s heightened hearing could be in pain by the slightest noise. So they try to help their friend keep his secret, in order to uphold both their new friendship, and the deal.

“I just thought we shouldn’t argue in front of our new guest!” Steve innocently replied, he was sure that would get them to stop, as he could tell they were protective and secretive around their guest, but what Cap didn’t know, was that the fact that Daredevil was their guest, was actually the reason why they were having this argument in the first place. Tony wasn’t a spy or detective or anything, but he sure could tell something big and important happened when Clint and Nat went after DD. All while the argument, Daredevil didn’t even attempt to stop the fight, until they really started yelling, Matt taped Clint on the elbow and pointed to the side of his face-no. His ear. And as if Clint knew exactly what this meant, Clint taped Nat on the shoulder and slyly pointed to his ear, then gestured to Matt. To everyone’s surprise, Matt little action stopped the fight, and he didn’t even use sign language or any obvious motions.

“Just… everyone shut up and watch the movie.” Nat grumbled. As soon as Bruce resumes the movie, Natasha goes back to whispering every once in a while in Matt’s ear. And what was weird, was how every time something funny happened, everyone would laugh but Matt, but as if on queue, Nat would whisper in Matt’s ear before the funny part went away, which then allowed Matt to snicker while everyone else is carelessly laughing. Both Clint and Natasha hated whenever there was a funny scene, which led to everyone laughing. And whenever that happened, Nat and Clint, on either side of Daredevil, would sort of move in front of his ears, as if trying to block them for a second from any direct noises. Once the movie ends, every one would start talking about their favorite parts in the movie. Tony decides to chat with Bruce over his newest arm device, and how he could improve the magnificent tech.

“Hey Brucie, I wanna show you something in my lab. Wanna come down?” When Bruce doesn’t respond, Tony continues. “I sort of need a second opinion.” This was Tony’s nice word for “test subject”. Bruce just keeps staring straight, suddenly he notices Tony, and motions him to crouch down to Bruce’s size, so that he could whisper something in his ear. “Notice how close Nat and Clint are with Daredevil? I think they know something we don’t about him.” Tony jerked away and turns to look at the three, who were now laughing at something Clint had said.

Tony thinks of talking to them. It would have been normal for him to just speak with Clint and Nat, and sort of ignore Daredevil, but decides against it. Steve catches Tony’s glans at the three who were now dying of laughter, and stops his conversation with Sam, then walks up behind Daredevil. As soon as he gets close to them, DD turns around and smiles at Cap, who almost jumped when he turned to look at him. “What are you guys talking about?” Steve asks, who had just impressed himself by sounding so smooth and casual. He’d realized two spies where down, so that meant the Avengers would have to try to get information out of him themselves, which clearly wasn’t as easy as it looked.

“Clint’s just telling us about something funny that happened on one of his solo missions.” Daredevil responded, still smiling. What was weird was how that smile seemed to make Cap forget about how much he hated him. And for the next 15 minutes they were talking and laughing, until Daredevil had to go, and Tony decided to follow him himself.

Matt leaps onto a nearby pole, and flips onto a close building, twenty blocks away from his apartment. Suddenly, he hears quite repulsors leave the tower he was just at, a few minutes ago. Knowing Iron-man was following him, he leaps through a shortcut and climbs the nearest fire escape, to enter his home. This way, Iron-man had lost track of him, and couldn’t follow him to his apartment. 

Matt had successfully gotten three Avengers on his side, and there where only a few more he needed in order to overpower Tony. He had decided to get two of the hardest, then start with the easiest to convince, which was Steve. During the movie he wasn’t really paying attention to, he was analyzing the teammate’s behavior, with a little help from his super-human hearing, and smell.

Sam laughed only when something was actually legitimately funny, otherwise he’d stay as still as a statue. He ate things he knew where the healthiest in his options, and didn’t really care what others told him during the movie until it was over. He wouldn’t be too tough, but maybe as hard as Nat.

Bruce laughed at anything that was a little funny, and when he did, he kept it to a minimum. He only ate maybe a little popcorn, and drank some soda when Steve offered it, but that was it. Whenever someone needed something, either Steve or Bruce would give it to them. He had a kind heart, that’s for sure. He will most likely be the easiest to get close to.

Thor was kind to anyone, unless he was insulted, ‘it’s probably one of the reasons why he’s worthy’ Matt thought. He also noticed how Thor ate mostly everything on the table, but mostly drank, which was weird because he definitely didn’t seem drunk at all after the movie. He actually laughed the loudest, and at basically anything, which was actually very annoying. And he offered everyone drinks whenever he felt like it, he even offered Daredevil a drink three times. He would definitely take the second least amount of time to stand by his side.

Now Wanda may be able to read minds, but not Matt’s. He had mental walls put in his head, plus, he was blind. Definitely invulnerable to her main powers. Her telekinesis-like powers weren’t commonly used against others but the enemies, but something told Matt that maybe she’d be a little difficult to side with him. Yet there was a high chance that maybe the fact that he can resist her mind powers might allow her to side with him. He would have to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already started the next chapter for this series, but would appreciate any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter. BYE

**Author's Note:**

> Did the story suck? I knew it would. Next chapter will come in 3 to 4 days at most, so watch out for that! Remember I'm young, so the story just naturally suck to be honest, please leave a good comment! This is my first story an I literally love writing these! I hope you somewhat enjoyed my story, and goodbye!


End file.
